Chapter 2:The Princess
Dodongo's Cavern This dungeon is a bit more difficult than the Deku Tree. Not only are the enemies in this dungeon are a bit more difficult, they also have attacks of a feiry nature, so make sure you have the Hylian Shield before you traverse the dungeon. You'll also have to look out for dangerous environments, in this case lava which will do continuous damage. The puzzles in this dungeon are also a bit more complicated. *1. As you reach the entrance to the cavern, it's blocked by a weak wall. Fortunately, there are plenty of Bomb Flowers around to use and blow up the wall, giving you acess to the first level of the cavern. *2. As mentioned before, there are going to be areas of lava you must avoid. You'll also encounter Beamos, which will shoot powerful laser beams at you. Use bombs to destroy them. *3. Head to the southeast part of the room to enter the corridor. *4. In this corridor, you'll encounter lizard-like creatures called Baby Dodongos. These creatures pounce on you when they're close. Use your shield to defend and watch where they jump. Unlike other enemies you faced thus far, Baby Dodongos don't face when they're defeated, they explode. *5. If you defeat a Baby Dodongo next to a wall marked with the number 5, it'll break the wall. Allowing you to enter the room with a Gold Skulltula. *6. You'll find a blue switch in this room. Unlike regular brown switches, blue switches need constant weight to activate. Push a stone knight on the right to press the blue switch, you'll also encounter Keese, defeat them with your slingshot. *7. Here you'll face the game's first mini-boss: The Lizalfo. You'll face not one but 2, but they'll take turns fighting you. Use your targeting skills and use your Deku Shield (if you haven't lost it to fire) to defend against their attacks. Use your sword to defeat them. *8. Here, you'll face the adult Dodongos. They'll spit a stream of fire at you that'll engulf you in flames (and burning your Deku Shield in the process), make sure you equip the Hylian shield to preserve your Deku Shield. Their weakness is their tail hit their tails with your sword (and watch when they turn around to hit you with their tails. After dealing with the Adult Dodongos, use a Deku Stick and light it to light the 3 black torches in the room to open the door. *9. Press the switch to open a door to the northwest part of the room, but first head to a weak wall on the western part of the room to obtain the map. *10. As you enter the room, you'll find another weak wall, bomb it to enter a room to obtain the compass. *11. In this room, you'll find a stone pillar that look like stairs surrounded by Bomb Flowers, pick up a Bomb Flower by the weak wall to the south and plant it next to the pillar to begin a chain reaction with the rest of the Bomb Flowers which will bring down the pillar, allowing you to climb up to the second floor. *12.In this room, you'll encounter a stone knight-like creautre known as an Armos Knight. They'll remain a stone knight until you touch them. A trick to defeat them is to pick up a bomb and plant them right infront of the knight and touch them just before the bomb explodes. But be careful, any Armos Knight that is hit will spin and jump out of control before it explodes (damaging you if you're caught in the blast). *13. As you reach the second floor, head south. You can defeat a Gold Skulltula on the vines. *14. Be careful in this room, you'll encounter Fire Keese (they have the same attack apttern of regular Keese but only that they're engulfed in flames, engulfing you in flames if they hit you) and Armos Knights. Push the stone knight that's blocking your way to a ladder which has a swiutch on the top of the pillar which opens the door to the east part of the room. *15. In this part of the room on the second floor, you'll see several Fire Keese. Though you can shoot them down with your slingshot, but don't waste your time or your Deku Seeds trying to defeat them all. *16. In this room you'll encounter spike traps that are hard to see thanks to the small pathways in this room. Make your way to the ladder and jump to the pillar near you to pick up and throw a bomb flower towards the weak wall. *17. In this room, a wall of fire blocks your path to the cooridor leading to the next room. An eye switch is above the doorway, shoot the switch to put out the flames. In the corridor, avoid the Baby Dodongos while you make your way to the next room. *18. Here you'll face another team of 2 Lizalfos. Use the same tatics as before to defeat them. *19. In this room, you'll see 2 walls of fire blocking your path, the first eye switch is in a small area in the left, shoot it to put out the first fire wall and shoot the eye switch above the door to put out the second. *20. On the upper level of this room, you'll find a tresure chest containing the Level 1 Bomb Bag which will give you the ability to use your very own bombs instead of just using Bomb Flowers. *21. Press on a nearby switch to make the pillar on the right side of the room to go up, giving you better access to the second floor. *22. On top of a fossilized Dodongo. Place Bombs on each of the eyes to drop the mouth which will give you access to another room. Head to the right part of the next room avoiding Baby Dodongos. *23. In this room, you'll again face Fire Keese, defeat them if necessary. *24. Push stone blocks here. The first to push the second to the floor and push the second all the way to the west. You can go into the room to the north and defeat the Gold Skulltula. *25. Push the stone block to the south and into the hole where it has a blue switch to open the door to the west part of the room. *26. In that room, bomb the weak floor in the center. King Dodongo Description This is the biggest Dodongo in the race. This creature is like the Adult Dodongo which it spits fire, but it can also use it's body to roll around. Tatics The King Dodongo has initially good stamina. But it can be easily decreased with a massive shock. Use bombs when it begins to inhale and throw it into his mouth, this will send a shock that'll stun him while it's stunned use your sword. The King Dodongo will then roll on the narrow ground (don't try to outrun the King Dodongo, just get out of it's way stand on the edge of the ground and the big pool of lava in the center of the room. If you're good with sword techniques, you can use the jump attack to really end this battle quickly. Aftermath As you defeat the King Dodongo, it'll commit suicide in the pool of lava in the room. Then, after you venture out of the cavern, you'll be greeted by Darunia, who'll congradulate you for your efforts and will recognize you as a sworn brother and give you the Goron Ruby. *26. Darunia will also tell you about the Great Fairy on the top of Death Mountain that'll give you Magic and a magical whirling blade technique.